


Clumsy

by demontattoos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, chuck is an asshole but its okay because he's trying to make deancas happen, lowkey non-con but not really because its all slightly accidental and kissing isnt that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demontattoos/pseuds/demontattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Chuck keeps making the day repeat until Dean and Cas don't kiss by accident and accept that they're soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to say this fic isn't finished but I can tell u its gonna be quite a few chapters so fasten ur seatbelts kids

WEDNESDAY: THE NIGHT BEFORE

Dean stumbled into the bunker late that night. After losing count of the beers he drank at the bar it’s a miracle his motor skills hung in long enough to make it home alive. As he hopped off the last step, he looked up to see a very concerned angel staring at him. Cas said something but his words went in one ear and out the other because all Dean could do was stare at the way his lips moved as he spoke. Cas’s eyes widened as Dean wobbled his way over to him. Speaking his first words since he returned home, Dean pressed his forehead to his (totally platonic friend). “You have pretty eyes.” he slurred as he slumped into his arms. ‘So do you’ Cas couldn’t help but think to himself. “Dean, you are heavily intoxicated. You should rest.” Cas sighed, remembering how late it was. Dean almost looked disappointed for a split second but the moment was gone as he began to fall over. Cas caught him and helped his friend to bed, both of them knowing it was time for him to get some rest. Dean immediately fell into his bed once they arrived at his room. “Lay down.” Dean demanded, and Cas obeyed. He always did what Dean asked, whether they were miles away or right in front of each other. They laid there, staring into each other's eyes once again before Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s. Cas was still at first, out of shock and doubt, unable to comprehend the situation. His heart soon took over as he allowed his lips to move with Dean’s, taking in the warmth that he provided. Cas pulled away minutes later, realizing that he shouldn't take advantage of Dean in this state. He pressed his lips to his forehead, whispering a goodnight before Dean fell asleep.


	2. Thursday: Day 1

Dean woke up with a pounding headache. He attempted to roll to the middle of his bed but failed when he was stopped by a large mass staring back at him. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?!” Dean exclaimed as he rolled back over, holding his head in pain. “I- I don't know.” he responded, confused. “Shit, Cas, I had some weird dream last night that me and you, we uh,” Dean began, now looking at the angel beside him. Cas looked away, as he knew the end of the sentence. The crinkles in the sheets suddenly seemed much more appealing than the conversation they were about to have. “Dean, that wasn't a dream.” he finally admitted, eyes still glued to the sheets. Dean’s eyes grew wide. He looked back at him, speechless, and became entranced by the sheets as well. “This, whatever this is, or was, didn't happen.” Dean confirmed before getting out of his bed in search of painkillers, leaving Cas alone in the room.

•••

The remainder of the morning went by as usual. Ever since the the brothers, Cas and Chuck defeated Amara, they've taken a break from hunting to get the rest they deserved, all of them staying at the bunker and taking it easy.

As assumed in the conversation they had that morning, neither of the men spoke of the events that took place the night before- that is, until Cas kept reliving the same rush of emotions he felt when his lips pressed against Dean’s. The feelings that he concealed for years due to fear were all flooding into his mind and heart. Denying the feelings was only making the pain worse; Cas wanted to see him, he wanted to talk about what happened, just to confirm that they were okay. 

The desire was so strong that he couldn't control himself any longer.

So he didn't.

It was only around 3 in the afternoon when Cas caved in. All he wanted was to know that nothing has changed. Dean was in the kitchen cooking something and the angel became fascinated by the way his muscles moved every time he grabbed for an ingredient or stirred the meal. Cas made his way over to Dean. Although he has a natural talent of successfully sneaking up on others, he knew that Dean could sense him and was clearly ignoring his presence. “Hello Dean.” he said, practically breathing down his neck. He took notice as goosebumps began to rise on Dean’s neck. “Hey.” he reluctantly responded, not looking away from the food. “I want to talk about what happened.” Cas finally admitted. Dean sighed, shutting the heat on the stove. As he turned around he began to speak. “Cas I said we’re not gonna t-” is all he got out before the presence of Cas’s lips on his own made him realize how close they actually were. The feelings of love and lust rushed through their veins once again as what barely qualified as a kiss quickly evolved into something more intimate.

“Hey guys!” a familiar voice said from across the room, interrupting the kiss. They backed away from each other, hastily fixing their hair and wiping their mouths. “Well I guess I'll be the first to say that was pretty hot,” Chuck admitted with a chuckle. Dean and Cas were at a loss for words, both searching for a way to cover up what just took place. “Don't worry, I know all about the little hookups you two have been having,” Chuck started, “in fact, I actually planned this! You see, you guys are meant to end up together whether you like it or not- and currently, you don't like it. That's why you're going to relive this day until you both accept it!” he laughed again, although he was clearly the only one who found it funny. “Are you friggin kidding me?!” Dean exclaimed, becoming more furious by the second. “Hey don't look at me, I don't make the rules- actually I do, have fun falling in love!” he said as he snapped his fingers.

Dean shot up in his bed, with a familiar pounding in his head and Cas laying next to him.

“Awesome” Dean said in frustration.


End file.
